A Brother's Guilt
by Sable Supernova
Summary: When Sirius is forced to think about it, he comes to the conclusion that all the evil in Regulus's life is his own fault, and he needs to atone. Collection. M-rated for language. "Well, what did you do? Did you try to talk to him?" "Why would I? I'd lost him." "It didn't even cross your mind to try, did it?"
1. It Started With A Girl

Written for the Chocolate Frog Cards Challenge: Ethelred the Ever-Ready - Write about somebody taking offence.

Words: 678

* * *

 **A Brother's Guilt:** **It Started With A Girl**

"Sirius, I have a question."

"Shoot." He took a long drag of his cigarette before looking at her, smiling. Through the moonlit darkness, he could see the furrowing of her brow and his smile quickly faded. The conversation had been lightheaded until now, but Sirius had a feeling it wasn't going to stay that way.

Up here, sat on the windowsill in a disused corridor at night, Sirius often felt like nothing could touch him, like all the bad things would stay away. He'd forgotten that, when he decided to bring Marlene with him, he invited them in.

"When you left home... when you were sorted into Gryffindor and got a second chance... did you just leave your brother behind? Did you just forget about him?"

He could feel her eyes boring into him, but he looked away. He took another long drag of his cigarette, letting the smoke burn its way down to his lungs, and looked down at the hard stone floor.

"It was complicated, Marlene."

"Then explain it to me."

"Why do you need to know?" he asked, finally turning to look at her.

She didn't miss a beat. "Because I'm still trying to work you out, Black. Because I need to know what kind of person you are. You want a relationship with me? Fine. But I need you to be honest."

Sirius almost laughed. If he'd have known what he was getting himself in for, he probably wouldn't have bothered. But no one ever did write a manual on women, and now he was certain he was in too deep. He sighed, throwing the burnt end of his cigarette out through the broken pane of glass beside him.

"I didn't leave him behind. I wrote to him a lot that first year, actually. I wanted to go home and tell him there was another way, that I'd found the key. I wanted both of us out," he admitted.

"So, what happened?"

"He never got my letters. He got our mother, instead. She filled his mind with hate. When I went back the next summer, he wasn't the same kid anymore. He'd stopped being my little brother. He was her son."

"And then?"

"And then what?"

"Well, what did you do? Did you try to talk to him?"

Sirius fixed her with a curious look. "Why would I? I'd lost him."

"It didn't even cross your mind to try, did it?" All of a sudden there was venom in Marlene's voice.

"Why would it? I was twelve years old, and I was happy. He seemed happy enough. Why get in the way of that and make a huge mess when it might not have even been what he wanted?" Sirius tried to argue, but he could tell already by the steel glaze in her eyes that it was pointless.

"Oh, he seemed happy. Well, that's alright then. It's not like you used the same trick a million times over. It's not like you couldn't have seen the signs if you'd have looked hard enough," she said, turning away from him.

"Marlene, I was a kid! You're actually taking offence at something I didn't do six years ago?" he asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, I am. Yes."

She began to stand up, wringing her hands around each other like they were covered in him, and she was washing him off.

"What? Why?" Sirius stood as well, holding his arms out as if it was some kind of sacrifice he was making.

"Because everyone deserves a chance, Sirius. You were his chance. Don't you see that? You were the one person in his life who saw a boy instead of some weapon or a card waiting to be played. And you... you didn't even try. You didn't even give him up as a lost cause, you just... didn't bother."

As Marlene walked away, Sirius wasn't even sure what had hit him. He thought about following her, but he knew it was no use. Instead, he sat back down, pulled a box from his pocket and lit another cigarette.


	2. Fighting Talk

Written for the Chocolate Frog Cards Challenge: Grogan Stump - Incorporate some kind of magical sporting event into your story.

Words: 609

* * *

 **A Brother's Guilt: Fighting Talk**

"Chasers, you know the drill. Slytherin know our weaknesses, they're not dumb. Up the feints, stay focused, keep in positions. We'll start with the Dearborn formation, like we agreed, but we need to be constantly switching things around. Bones, don't let Black get to you. He'll try to distract you, don't let him. Your focus is the Snitch, and only the Snitch. Peterson, don't let them intimidate and keep an eye open for open chasers, they're good at passing just before a goal, don't let them. Beaters, you... Beaters? Black, McKinnon, heads in the game!" James called.

Sirius and Marlene immediately jumped to attention, knowing now was not the time to annoy James Potter. It wasn't that they didn't care about the game - far from it. They'd just heard the spiel so many times before it had grown boring, and they'd both decided they had better things to think about.

"Take out key players first. Keep your eyes on their Beaters. Right team, let's go!"

The players dutifully followed their captain out on to the pitch, ready to begin. The handshake, as usual, seemed to break a few fingers, but before they knew it, they were off.

The game started off rather peacefully, considering it was a Slytherin and Gryffindor match, but things soon heated up when Sirius blocked a Bludger aimed at James, allowing Gryffindor an opportunity to score.

Marlene and Sirius usually worked in tandem, always aware of the other and working together to take hits at the right players. Today, something was different. It probably said something about the state of their relationship that Marlene didn't seem all that interested in teamwork, and instead was going it alone like a woman on a mission. Sirius knew he shouldn't let it get to him, but it did. He could feel himself getting more and more pent up, and was taking it out on the Bludgers.

After a Slytherin goal, Sirius flew up higher to get a good view of the game, ready to dive down and act when he saw an opening. Regulus was circling nearby, an eye cast down for the Snitch, and Rosier, a Slytherin Beater, flew up to meet him. Sirius was doing a very good job of not paying them any attention, head in the game, until Rosier's words travelled the wind to him.

"Hey, keep an eye on Black, Reg. He's vicious today," Rosier called, glancing over his shoulder back at Sirius. A sound not unlike Sirius' own laugh was carried back to him.

"Don't worry about me, Evan. He's been ignoring me for years; he won't stop now."

Regulus glanced back with a wicked smile, and before Sirius could wrap his head around what had happened, the Slytherins were gone.

Shaking his head and focusing back on the game, Sirius soon noticed Regulus hadn't dived for no reason. He was chasing something, a golden glint, and Sirius flew down, hot on his tail. He'd show them vicious.

Bones was coming fast, but she was a long way away. If no one acted, she'd never get to the Snitch in time, and Slytherin would win. Seeing a window open, Sirius wouldn't let that happen. A Bludger was on its way to the back of James's head, and Sirius took a quick detour to intercept it, sending it flying straight at his brother.

He heard the crack as it connected, saw his brother pause for a moment before he began to fall. Sirius didn't get a chance to see what happened next as he felt a sudden shock to the back of his own head, and saw the world quite suddenly fade away.


	3. Stony Silence

Written for the Chocolate Frog Cards Challenge: Mungo Bonham - Write about someone getting an injury. Alt., use the location of St. Mungo's in your story.

Words: 751

* * *

 **A Brother's Guilt: Stony Silence**

Sirius came around slowly, confused for a moment as to where he was before he remembered the match.

He'd overheard his brother's snide remarks and hit a bludger at the back of Regulus's head before someone had returned the favour.

"Hey, James. He's awake," someone said, and as Sirius opened his eyes, he saw the speaker was Remus.

James came over with a grin on his face which told Sirius that his risky move had paid off.

"She got it, then?" he asked, knowing already that Bones had caught the Snitch, but wanting confirmation.

"Oh, yeah. The cup will be ours this year," James replied.

Just as Sirius was about to reply, he heard a snort from the bed next to his. He turned to see his dear brother awake in the bed next to his, and quickly turned away.

"You coming to celebrate then?" James asked, almost ignorant of Sirius's pounding headache.

"Of course I am."

Sirius pushed the blanket off his legs, still wrapped in his Quidditch garb, and tried to stand, almost immediately losing his balance. As his knee crashed into the hard tiled floor, he thought he might need to reconsider that decision.

"Mr Black, get back in bed immediately! You're not going anywhere tonight. Either of you," the matron announced as she came rushing over, two vials of suspicious potions in her hand. Sirius did as he was bid as James and Remus were ushered out and resigned himself to his fate.

An hour later, and the silence had passed being uncomfortable. It was deafening, tense, begging to be broken. Neither brother would relent.

"If I didn't hate you, I'd admire your commitment," Regulus eventually said, not looking at his brother.

"Leave me alone," Sirius replied, his voice hard. It was as much a warning as it was a request.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? I'm a problem you can't fix. I always have been. You just want to brush me under the carpet as if I'll just go away. But you know, the lump is still there. It shows."

"I'm not playing your game."

"It's not a game, Sirius. It's my life."

"What do you want from me?" Sirius asked, turning to look at his brother for the first time. He was very suddenly taken aback by what he saw. He'd built his brother up to be a villain in his own head. He'd almost forgotten what he really looked like. Instead of a hardened machine, emotionless, he saw... a boy. Regulus was nearly sixteen, but his face was still rounded with youth. There was anger there, anger that matched Sirius's own, but he also saw hints of sadness.

"I don't want anything from you. Not for me. I just want you to face the truth. Nothing will change. Nothing at all. But you don't even own what you did. I talked to Marlene, you know. I know what you said."

"Of course you did. You know, that doesn't even surprise me. I should have known she'd been talking to you. What did you tell her? What have you made me out to be?" Sirius asked, suddenly convinced his brother had been up to his mother's tricks, manipulating and lying to get what he wanted. He'd turned Marlene against him, broken them up, ended the best relationship Sirius had ever known.

"I didn't tell her anything. I've barely spoken to the girl."

"Lies."

"Ask her, then," Regulus replied, wholly confident in his own version of events. "We spoke, briefly, in the library. She was surprised I had it in me to be nice after what you told her of me. She took things in to her own hands from there, and spoke to me again after."

"Well, I told her the truth," Sirius replied.

"No, you didn't. You told her you didn't see any signs that it was all an act for me. You told her you thought I was happy. Believing that was true didn't make it real. You made it out like you never made a decision, but you did. You chose not to act. You chose to put yourself first. You chose to turn a blind eye, to pretend. That's your truth."

Sirius said nothing, but set his jaw hard. He clenched his muscles, a display of anger, but inside guilt raced through his veins like a waterfall. The choice he'd made, that he'd never registered as a choice, suddenly hit him square in the chest.

And now it was too late.


	4. What Have I Done, Oh Brother?

Written for the Chocolate Frog Cards Challenge: Armando Dippet - Write about someone being forced to take responsibility for something, whether or not the 'something' is their fault or not, or anything to do with them.  
Words: 461

* * *

 **A Brother's Guilt: What Have I Done, Oh Brother?**

"Sickle for your thoughts."

Sirius sighed. He had always enjoyed the quiet of the Common Room at night, when everyone else was asleep. He'd always been a bot of a night owl, and he found he could do his best thinking in the window seat. Marlene, of course, had to come and ruin it. He couldn't help but think she'd come to gloat. She'd been right, of course, about him and his brother. Sirius had made the choice that had set Regulus's fate, and he had to live with that. It would be too much to ask for her to leave him to it.

"You know them already," he droned, not even bothering to look up.

"How the mighty have fallen, eh? Not even got a fag hanging out of your mouth," she said as she stalked over, smiling a little.

"Oh, fuck off."

"Hey. I'm not here to brag or anything. I didn't even know you were down here; I just wanted to think. But since you're here, got a spare cig?"

Sirius sighed. He shouldn't be giving her anything, not really, but he couldn't help himself. He took his packet out and offered it to her first, before taking one for himself and lighting them both with the tip of his wand.

"I can't change anything, you know," he told her.

"I know. It wasn't about that. Not for me," she admitted.

"Then what was it about? Why did you ask about me and Regulus?"

"Honestly, I was being selfish. I wanted to understand it. I wanted to know what went on back then, why you hate each other so much. I didn't mean to open a whole can of worms. I'm sorry. I should have left the past where it was," she admitted.

"You should have. But, if you hadn't, I would have carried on in my wilful ignorance. That wasn't fair on anyone. Someone needed to open my eyes, and thanks to you, he did. I know what I did now," Sirius admitted, sucking on his smoke like it was some kind of drug to take the edge off.

"What did you do, then?" Marlene asked.

"I... I made a choice not to do anything. I saw the signs, Marlene, you know I did. I knew Reg wasn't happy. I knew he needed me. I turned away. I need to own that, and I need to find away to apologise and redeem myself in his eyes. I just... I think it's too late."

"That's some heavy shit you got going on, Black," Marlene admitted with a subtle nod of her head.

Sirius laughed.

"Hey, it'll all work out, you know," Marlene told him, placing her hand over his where it rested on his thigh.

"Yeah? We'll see."


	5. Do I Want To Know?

Written for the Chocolate Frog Cards Challenge: Edgar Stroulger - Incorporate a magical object or device into your story, i.e. the Vanishing Cabinet or Sneakascope.

Words: 562

* * *

 **A Brother's Guilt: Do I Want To Know?**

Sirius knew stealing from James wasn't the best idea he'd ever had, but he'd overheard Marlene, and he had to know. She was going meeting Regulus tonight, he knew it, and Sirius was going to be there. Being a Marauder had its perks for moments like this. It meant that with the Map and the Cloak, he had the tools readily at his disposal.

The problem was, he hadn't spoken to James yet. He hadn't told James what he'd learned, that everything Regulus had lived through, the path his life had gone down - it was all his fault. Sirius didn't know how to tell James, so he didn't. Not yet, anyway.

First, he had to know what Marlene and Regulus were saying. Where they in cahoots with each other? Was one manipulating the other? Were they being honest, or was this just one big charade? Sirius didn't know yet, but he would. Tonight.

He locked himself in the bathroom with the Cloak and Map hidden in his towel and turned the shower on. Taking the Map out, he spoke the words and brought it to life. She was due to meet him in a few minutes, and Sirius would be hot on her tail the moment he knew where she was going.

He found their dots, heading towards each other along the castle's corridors, and knew exactly where they were heading. The disused corridor Marlene and Sirius both enjoyed spending time in. Turning the shower off, he hid the cloak and map in his school robes and headed through the dormitory.

"Where are you going?" James called out, ever the observant friend.

"Got a date," Sirius said, never breaking step.

"Thought you were with Marlene?" Remus asked.

Sirius turned back for a moment, fixing his best friends with his most winning grin. "Who says I'm not meeting Marlene?"

.o0o.

Sirius could hear them talking, but he couldn't make out the words. He edged forward slowly, silently, sticking to the shadows by the wall, until the voices floated over to him.

"I'll bet he's sick with guilt," Regulus commented, laughter in his voice.

"This isn't a game, Reg," Marlene chastised. "Is it?"

"Of course it isn't. This is my life, Marlene. I'm stuck with this lot, with his decision, in more ways than you can imagine. It's not a game. It's a vendetta." The venom Sirius had always imagined Regulus's voice held was right there, but instead of filling Sirius with confidence that he'd made the right choice, that his brother was as dark as they come, it only made him sad.

"Reg, he's suffered, you know. He's been through hell already," Marlene tried to reason.

"No. He's not. He's still smiling."

"Can't we talk about this?" Marlene asked, grabbing his hand trying to reason. He pulled his hand away.

"There's nothing to talk about. You aren't involved in this. This isn't your fight. This is between me and him, no one else. You want my advice? Get out now and run before you get caught in the crossfire."

With that, Regulus stormed out, not even glancing at where Sirius stood, or back at Marlene. On his face was a look of pure vengeance, and Sirius held back the urge to sigh. It was Sod's Law that just when Sirius had decided it was time to apologise, Regulus would decide it was too late.


	6. Thinly Veiled Threats

Written for the Chocolate Frog Cards Challenge: Falco Aesalon - Write about someone turning into any kind of bird, either by choice as an animagus or being transfigured by another person

Words: 513

* * *

 **A Brother's Guilt: Thinly Veiled Threats**

Sirius had been expecting his brother to make an appearance in his life again, but he'd expected to be alone. What he didn't expect was an ambush at curfew on the way out of the library. Regulus stood with his friends: Rosier, Snape, Mulciber and Avery blocked the corridor, wands out, as James, Marlene, Sirius and Remus looked on. Sirius was grateful, at least, that Peter wasn't with them and Marlene was. Peter wasn't really the studying type, so he'd stayed back, and Marlene was working with Remus on a Potions assignment.

Sirius didn't even bother drawing his wand. He wasn't afraid, and it would be pointless to try. It would be out of his hand faster than he could say Petrificus Totallus.

The Gryffindors were ushered into a quiet side corridor, and Sirius lead the group. They stood facing each other, two groups, two Houses; two sides of the war.

"I told you you'd get caught up in the crossfire," Regulus commented to Marlene, who had the decency to look away in shame. Sirius forgot, for a moment, that they weren't supposed to know about their private meetings. He hadn't forgotten what he'd heard.

"I've got a message for you all," Regulus continued, lowering his wand so it hung by his side. "Dumbledore is interested in you. All of you. Him," Regulus gestured to Sirius with his wand, "Him I'm not worried about. He'll be in no position to be of any help to anyone when I'm done. The rest of you, well, you should listen carefully. If you make a move against the Dark Lord, he'll know, and he'll be coming for you. He's promised he won't be merciful."

"Why should we listen to you?" James asked, his voice not showing any signs of fear.

"Because I'm in deeper than you have any idea, and this shit is bigger than any of us. He's not stupid. He won't go straight in for the kill. He'll destroy you first. How's Evans doing?"

Sirius could tell the thinly veiled threat pushed James over the edge, but he had to hand it to him for not reacting. He stood tense, seething, but he didn't spring yet.

"Reg, you don't have to do this," Marlene commented.

"Yes. I do. You have no idea. Keep an eye on your little brother, McKinnon. He's already on the list."

"Avifors!" A shock of blue light flew out of James's wand, and before the transfiguration had even taken place, the other Gryffindors had their wands drawn and aimed.

Regulus took the shot straight to the chest, and all of a sudden, Regulus was no longer standing there. Instead, Sirius was looking at a flock of bluebirds, circling the air frantically above their heads. The other Slytherins knew better than to attack back, scarpering the scene with the birds on their tail.

James and Remus turned to look at Sirius as Marlene turned away.

Sirius didn't look back at them. Instead, he walked away.

"Sirius," Marlene began, but she was cut off before she could properly speak.

"Save your breath."


	7. The Bond That Broke

Written for the Chocolate Frog Cards Challenge: Norvel Twonk - Write about a character who is a hero

Words: 922

* * *

 **A Brother's Guilt: The Bonds That Broke**

"Marlene, I need your help," Sirius announced as he slipped into the seat beside her in the library.

"Don't sneak up on me!" she protested before sighing. "What with?"

"Regulus. You heard him. He's in this shit deep. That's my fault. We need to get him out, okay. Whatever it takes." Sirius was adamant, his voice unwavering.

"Sirius, you heard him. This is bigger than all of us. You'll get yourself killed."

"I'd rather die trying than live like this," Sirius admitted, a man at a loose end.

"Well, I'd rather not," Marlene replied, emotionless.

"I only want you to talk to him. He trusts you. Or pretends to, at least," Sirius asked.

"What do you want to know?" Marlene asked, chewing her lip as if second guessing her own decision.

"Whatever you can get. How deep he's in, who's pulling who's strings, who's the key. Anything."

"Fine."

.o0o.

Sirius knew he should be at school right now, but this was too important. By the time his friends even knew he was gone, it would be too late for them to follow. Marlene's information had been good. He knew who his target was, and he knew where she'd be. He just had to get in.

He was hidden in the shrubbery at Malfoy Manor, sardonically noting that he'd been here before, in these bushes, hiding from the same people many years ago. He was bigger this time. It was more of a squeeze.

They were all inside, he knew, but they were keeping away from the windows. That was okay. Sirius had patience.

"What the fuck are you doing?" a voice asked from behind, and Sirius whipped his head around to come face to face with his brother.

"Getting you out."

"Who says I want out?" Regulus countered, quick off the mark.

"Tell me this is what you want and I'll leave," Sirius shrugged.

Regulus said nothing.

"I thought so."

"What's your plan? Mind control?" Regulus asked, noting how it appeared Sirius wasn't doing all that much.

"I'm taking the first head off the hydra."

"I don't think you're quite thick enough to go for Voldemort himself, so Bellatrix then?" Regulus asked.

"Yep."

The brothers sat in silence, side by side, waiting. They were more comfortable with each other than they'd been in a long time. It had taken them years, but it seemed they finally understood each other.

A hand suddenly appeared on Sirius's shoulder, and Sirius twirled around to face his other side.

"There you are. Thank fuck. Come on, we need to get out of here," James said, looking at him with sincerity and a little bit of panic.

"James, I'm not going anywhere. I need to do this," Sirius replied, not moving.

"I don't have time to explain everything, Sirius, but this is a fucking set up. Trust me. Rosier made some comments, Marlene explained everything and we need to get the fuck out of here, right now."

As if on cue, the doors of the Manor opened and Death Eaters began pouring out, but they didn't seem in a rush. They were still chatting, saying their farewells, idling around.

"You're gonna have to give me more than that, Prongs," Sirius replied.

Regulus watched it all, but didn't say anything. He didn't even look worried. Sirius wasn't sure what that meant.

"Rosier made a cryptic remark, about Dedalus and King Minos. You know your Greek myths, right?" James replied.

"And that proves it?"

"Your brother's bloody Dedalus, Pads! And no offence, but you're no Theseus."

Sirius didn't say anything, not at first. He just turned to his brother.

"How did you know I'd be here?" Sirius asked.

"Because I'm not an idiot. Marlene said she was worried you were going to do something stupid, so I put two and two together from what I'd told her, same as you did. But, hey, I've got a better idea. Why don't we all get the fuck out of here before they find me with you and skin us all?"

.o0o.

"Sirius, we need to talk," James said, looking at his best friend as he sat on his bed opposite him.

"Jesus, it's bad enough when a chick says it. I didn't need to hear that from my best friend," Sirius replied, his joke thinly veiling his worry.

"Why the fuck did you go running headlong into danger like that? Why didn't you talk to us?" James asked.

"Because it's not your fight. It's mine. It's my mistake, and I'm trying to fix it," Sirius replied.

"No. It's not your mistake. Jesus, who told you that? Was it him?" James replied.

"And Marlene."

"Well, they don't know shit. You didn't make that choice for him, Sirius. His life didn't turn out the way it did because of you," James told him.

"Yes, it did. I turned my back on him, James."

"So? That didn't condemn him. That left him with the same choice you had. You did it alone, Sirius. You didn't need a helping fucking hand, and neither did he," James said, and Sirius's brow furrowed together.

"But I could have helped him," Sirius argued, weakly.

"You could have. Yeah, there's always gonna be things we could have done, choices we could have made. But his choices are his mistake. You took away his safety net, but he chose not to jump anyway. Sirius, you were a kid. Kids don't make decisions like that; kids know self-preservation. It's not your fault. Stop beating yourself up over it."

"Maybe you're right."


	8. Turning Point

Written for the Chocolate Frog Cards Challenge: Wilfred Elphrick - Write about someone surviving a dangerous attack.

Words: 763

* * *

 **A Brother's Guilt: Turning Point**

"Regulus, I need you to tell me the truth," Sirius demanded, his wand dangerously close to his brother's wand. The rest of the Marauders were keeping Regulus's friends at bay, allowing Sirius one final chance to talk, one last attempt to get his brother back.

"I've told you the truth," Regulus spat.

"No, you haven't. You've told me part of the truth. I need all of it. Did you set me up?"

Regulus said nothing; he just looked away towards his friends.

"Did you set me up?" Sirius repeated, his voice louder, as if he had nothing left to loose.

"No! Not... not intentionally. I didn't know it was bait! I didn't know you were planning anything, alright, but they did! They know everything, okay, and you can be damn sure they'll hear about this," Regulus replied, looking his brother dead in the eyes.

"You sound like Malfoy."

"Well, he is training me."

"Oh, for Merlin's Sake!" Sirius replied, anger taking over for just a moment.

"Get rid of them. All of them," Regulus asked, gesturing to their friends.

"We're going nowhere," Rosier replied, his voice a lethal weapon.

Before any of them knew what was happening, Mulciber attacked, throwing a curse at Peter, but the Marauders were smart, and fast, and James threw a counter-curse. The battle had begun in earnest.

Blue flashes. Purple flashes. Crackling energy. Shouts and screams. There was no time to think. Regulus stood there, watching, as if he was, for the first time in his life, unsure which side he should be fighting for.

Snape was the first to fall. James's Knockback Jinx had him flown across the room. He hit his head on the stone pillar before falling to the ground. Rosier followed soon after, at Sirius's hand.

The fight died down as quickly as it had begun. The Marauders stood, wands still in hand, breathless, staring at Regulus.

Regulus pulled himself off from the wall. "Come on," he told Sirius, leaving the others to pick up the pieces.

Once alone, and safer, Regulus turned to Sirius.

"I want to say a few things, and you're going to listen, okay? Because I don't have much time," Regulus began. Sirius nodded and folded his arms. "You didn't choose this for me, okay. I did. I let you believe that because I thought if I planted that in your head, you could get me out of this shit. But you can't. They know too much. They're always listening. So, I'm only going to say this once. I can't get out. I couldn't if I tried; I know too much. There's only one way out of this for me, and it's not pretty.

"But I stumbled on something recently. Something... big. Something that could tip the scales in this war if I can get my hands on it. I need to be on the inside for this. I can't do it if they don't trust me. So, when we leave this room, you don't talk to me again. Got it?"

"You're talking in riddles," Sirius complained.

"Good. The less you understand, the safer you are. Just, trust me, okay. I got myself into this mess, and you can't get me out. So I'm making the most of it. You should just know... if Voldemort dies, he'll be back. It's not safe. Not yet. But I'm working on it."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sirius asked.

"Because I'm the one that made the mistake. Not you. And I'm making up for it. I just... I need someone to know that."

"Thank you," Sirius swallowed his pride to say. Regulus nodded, a small smile ghosting across his lips, and walked away.

.o0o.

Sirius never did speak to his brother again - not directly. Messages were occasionally sent over the chasm that was their relationship, but they never said very much. When they stopped, Sirius didn't even think about it. He didn't want to think about it. He knew his brother was in deep. He knew there was only one way out. He just hoped it had been worth it.

The Slytherins recovered, eventually. The Marauders had done a lot more damage than they'd anticipated, but no one died.

In fact, nothing had really changed at all. Not on the outside. But Sirius was happier. He was more at peace.

Regulus went into his work with a new found vigour, and suddenly, lying to Voldemort himself didn't seem like the scariest thing he'd ever done.

They were brothers, above and beyond everything. Brothers who wished the world had been kinder to them.


End file.
